


Memories - Origins Arc

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Children with No Clue What they are Doing, All the Adults are Dead, Also Sleet is a Creepy Pedophile, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bring on the feels, Character Death, Class Differences, F/M, Fantastic Racism, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm ready for them, Lots of Time Jumping, Make of that What you will., Murder, Nine-year-old Underground, Not Really Character Death, Of COURSE there's singing!, Or On The Run, Or Totally Evil, Original Character Death(s), Pedophilia, Politics, References that Really have no Business being in a Sonic Fanfic, Robotnik Took Over The World, Royalty, Singing, Sonic Underground - Freeform, Thieves Guild, This Is Sonic Underground!, Time Jumping, WAIT NO I'M NOT!, With His Mom's Tech, attempted child murder, but sort of? Is Robotisization death?, gypsies, lots of singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a child trying to survive on the run in a world where everyone wants you dead, what do you do? You fight. Fight for your future, your family, and your birthright. Even when the odds are stacked against you, and hope is hard to come by.</p><p>In which the Underground has a godsibling as a fourth member, a prophecy is given, Robotnik takes over the world, four children are hidden away, plot holes are (attempted to be) filled, and a glimpse into the future is given.</p><p>Edit: Will not be finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories of a Different Kind- Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again migrating stories from FFN to here- this one is my pride and joy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim nothing but stuff I claim as original. If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick of the past I can't erase....  
> A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace.  
> The mountain of things I still regret;  
> Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget. (no matter where I go)
> 
> The fire I began is burning me alive-  
> But I know better than to leave and let it die.
> 
> I'm a silhouette asking every now and then; (now and then)  
> "Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"  
> I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own-  
> But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone.  
> So I watch the summer stars to lead me home.
> 
> -Owl City, Silhouette

**Angel Island, Kanton Kingdom, 2:14 p.m., June 22th, 2014 Post-Echidna Wars (PEW)**

She finds herself walking along the edge of the lake, each step barely disturbing the dew on the grass, but still knocking the droplets of morning water to the dirt. Her eyes are unfocused, not seeing the forest around her, but rather the smells and sounds of a time gone by, a war-torn world. They'd never understand, they'd never know what it was like, every minute having the potential to be your last... With all it needed being one wrong move. Spending each and every night freezing and starving.

And they had the nerve to think they had it hard? To complain? They had been on the fringes, barely affected. Their part of the world falling into line when her part fell into disarray.

Another set of footsteps appears, matching her own, and she mumbles a hello, without bothering to wonder to who it is or why they are here.

She doesn't need to, she already knows.

He doesn't speak beyond the initial greeting, merely walks alongside her as they circle the lake on the island that floats in the sky.

She is grateful for the silent companionship, and he knows this.

The pair walk for a while longer before a third person joins them. Unlike the other, he speaks.

"Thinking of the past?"

She nods, and the first responds, "Hard not to, with the date coming up."

The second merely nods, sombre.

June twenty-third.

The date. The last time she saw them.

Saw  _him._

She shakes her head, trying to physically repel the memories. A hand lands upon each of her shoulders, a gesture of support from each of her companions.

The second reminds the others, gently, "You know they're out there."

"But we can't  _find_  them!" The first exclaims, frustration lacing his words.

It is true. They have been looking, frantically, desperately. The two know, just  _know_ , that those they've lost are still out there, they only need to find them, yet that seemingly simple task is proving near-impossible.

She knows they will not give up.

They can not give up.

To give up would mean they were admitting defeat.

And if there is one thing both she and her second companion know of the first, it is simply this.

He does not admit defeat.

He does not know how to lose.

He will never,  _never_  give up.

And neither will she.

She turns to the lake and stares at the copy of herself, shimmering in the surface of the water that her companion so loathes.

She stares at her reflection, her eyes unfocusing, allowing herself to get lost in the memories of the past, the smells and sounds that have long ago been imprinted into her mind, even if the images that accompany them are somewhat faded.

It is a time later, after her companions have long since left her, once again alone, by the lake's banks, after she has chosen to sit rather than remain standing, that she is jolted from her own thoughts by an explosion that rocks the floating island so hard that it actually drops a foot or so through the sky before righting itself.

~! #$%^&*()_+

_**Our World is More Than You Think** _

_**By** _

_**Dr. Alicia Iva Robotnik** _

_Many old legends seem to express the belief that Mobius is sentient, and that the planet herself was the one to choose the Royal Families. These legends go on to state that, so long as the High Kings and or Queens are fair and just, the planet herself will enforce their will, with similar legends corresponding for the minor Royal Families. Many years later, science would try repeatedly to disprove this. While it hasn't yet managed to prove or deny these claims, groundbreaking new research theorizes that it's not the planet herself that is sentient, but rather the_ _**energy** _ _of the world around us._

_Chaos Energy was long ago proven to be a genuine legend of Mobius, though for some reason anyone whom has ever tried to actually_ _**study** _ _this mysterious power has been known to vanish and reappear in the strangest of places, like the middle of the desert or, in one documented case of a researcher whom tried researching in the desert to avoid that very fate, in the bathroom of a trailer park._

_It has, however, been proven that many children born with strange abilites and powers are often developed this way due to an excess of Chaos Energy. However, any attempt to find out the cause of this is again met with strange things happening, though the severity seems to change with the intent. It's been documented that those trying to replicate these effects for medical reserch, particularly the 'healing powers' that some develop, have been met with similar results to those simply attempting to learn more about this energy that flows through our entire world. That is, the mysterious appearing/disappearing act. However, those believed to be studying for nefarious purposes have had varying but almost always deadly experiences, from appearing in places like the bottom of the ocean or deep space, to inexplicable explosions and strange, unknown diseases._

_These incidents were the basis of the theory that Chaos Energy itself is sentient. So, a team of scientists at Oak University in the Major Kingdom of Acorn set out to prove it. This team included the author, whom is happy to report that the experiments were a resounding success._

_First, a method of gathering, containing, and channeling Chaos Energy was needed. Once we'd worked through the various formulas and built a few prototypes, the Chaos Converter was created._

_Then, we had varying people try to use the machine, channeling the energy. The machine was directed at a block of wood one foot cubed. Each test, of course, used a new cube.. The results were_ _**astounding** _ _! Each person who used the machine had a different result. Furthermore, when the person using the machine changed moods, the effect changed._

_While further study is definitely required, all of the current experiments point at Chaos Energy being at least semi-sentient._

**The Castle of the Royal Hedgehog family, 6:00 p.m., April 18th, 1986 PEW**

Alicia Robotnik smoothed out her ball gown, unable to believe she was really here. Her, Alicia Robotnik, single mom and college professor, was  _here_ , at the Annual Royal Ball. She was the only one of her research team whom had been able to make it, the other three members unfortunately developing a  _very_  contagious flu- and the  _only_  reason she hadn't caught it as well was that she hadn't been at the party where they'd been exposed to it, but rather at home with her fourteen-year-old son, Ivo.

That flu meant they missed the chance of a lifetime, an invitation to the Royal Ball for them and their familes to present their groundbreaking work to the creme de la creme of society, and then meet the High Queen Bernadette and Princess Aleena. It also meant that  _she_  would be presenting it  _on her own._

She was equal parts excited and terrified.

A quick glance at her son to ensure that he hadn't messed up his tie or suit, and the shapely redhead stepped into the ballroom.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"That was quite the presentation, Doctor." Said a voice from behind Alicia and Ivo. The scientist resisted the urge to squeak when she realized whom was speaking to her.

"Your Highness!" She turned and dropped into a curtsy, her eyes locked onto the light blue fur and bright green eyes belonging to Queen Bernadette.  _The_  Queen Bernadette.

She laughed. "It was a rather enlightening one, as well. I have never looked at the legend from that angle."

"I-it was only a hunch." She was really getting flustered, that is until she heard her son's laugh and turned to find him in deep discussion with two young women about his age, one human, with short, pixie-cut black hair, fair skin and sparkling blue eyes, wearing an emerald ball gown and a tiara shining with rubies in the shape of musical notes, and the other a quill-less Mobian Hedgehog, wearing an ivory dress adorned with golden embroidery, and with a silver tiara nestled into her hair. They were talking with him easily, animatedly. But Alicia couldn't help but stare, because she knew who they were.

Queen Bernadette cleared her throat, gesturing to the pair of young ladies. "Allow me to present, my daughter, Princess Aleena, and the Crown Princess of the Major Kingdom of Allegra, Princess Magic."

Both girls turned as if rehearsed and gave her beaming smiles. "It's a pleasue, Doctor Robotnik."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**The Castle of the Royal Hedgehog family, 10:00 a.m., July 10th, 1990 PEW**

_Lesson notes_

_Magic Depression Allegra_

_The monarchy of Mobius progresses as follows:_

_High Kings and/or Queens_

_Major Kings and/or Queens_

_City/state leaders_

_The High Kings and Queens of Mobius are at the very top with ultimate authority, but they don't often get involved with most politicking unless necessary. The Planet itself is divided into seven Major kingdoms, Each Headed by a royal family whom answers to The High Queen and or King._

_These seven kingdoms are known as:_

_Allegra_

_Acorn_

_Nacona_

_Kanton_

_Soleanna_

_Beleco_

_And Alarune_

_Each of these is further divided into many city-states of various sizes. Each of these city-states has its own semiautonomous government, that runs off of leaders that are usually elected by the people living in the area. Each government structure within these city-states is therefore unique, and remains so, so long as they follow the basic rules for each Major Kingdom they reside within. For the most part, they do run themselves, but some matters (Give Example: Declaring War) must be brought before the King and or Queens of their Major Kingdom._

_Some of these matters (Give Example: Declaring War on city-state in another Kingdom, inter-kingdom disputes between Royal Familes) then make their way to the high King and or Queen, whom will then impartley judge the matter and come to a decision-_

"You spelled 'Impartially' wrong, Mags." Eighteen-year-old Aleena said, leaning over in her desk so she could read her friend's notes on what the tutor was trying to teach them.

"Well, Ali, you wouldn't know that if you were doing your  _own_  work, now would you?" Magic snarked right back.

Aleena and Magic were best friends. A little snark was expected between them.

However, their tutor was the impatient sort, and quickly got the lesson back on track.

Magic picked up her quill, struck through the incorrect spelling and then wrote the proper lettering above the word, before starting to feverishly write once again.

~! #$%^&*()_+

 **The Castle of the Royal Hedgehog family** ,  **8:42 a.m., July 19th, 1997 PEW**

"Mags!" Twenty-five-year-old Queen Aleena cried, jubilant. She grabbed her best friend by the wrists and twirled her, laughing, around the entrance hall of the castle. "Mags, guess what! I'm pregnant! And -" Here she looked ready to burst with happiness, "- And I'm having  _TWINS!_ "

Queen Magic laughed alongside her best friend. "That's  _great!_ " She said, with feeling. "How far along are you?"

"Barely six weeks."

"Congrats!"

~! #$%^&*()_+

It was two weeks later that Magic burst into Aleena's room, her bodyguard, a light purple cat gifted with the powers of Pyrokinesis by the name of Dame Flare Percival, the First Knight of Allegra, trailing behind her.

"ALI! Oh, Ali, you'll never believe it!"

"What?" Aleena asked. Her best friend was practically glowing.

"I'm pregnant, too!"

Aleena stared at her in confusion for the barest of moments, wondering who the father was -her best friend was unmarried, after all- before deciding it didn't matter and glomping the other Queen.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Mobodoon Heart Hospital, Mobodoon, Nacona, 9:26 a.m., March 4, 1998 PEW**

Twin screams lit up Mobodoon Heart Hospital's maternity ward.

"Queen Magic! You're not due for another month!" The doctor cried in surprise.

"TELL THAT TO THIS IMPATIENT LITTLE ONE!" She screeched back.

Aleena found herself yelling as well. "IF JULES WEREN'T ALREADY DEAD, I WOULD CASTRATE AND THEN MURDER HIM!"

The doctor flinched at the thought of castration. He had no doubt that Aleena would've gone through with her threat if she'd wanted to.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Triplets!" It was hours after the birth of her three beautiful babies, and Aleena still couldn't believe that it wasn't just twins, but that she'd given birth to triplets. The youngest, and the unexpected one, had green fur and tiny, messy quills. She'd decided to name him Manic Zackary Hedgehog. The middle was the girl, and she had fluffy red-pink fur. Aleena had decided to call her Sonia Rebecca Hedgehog. The eldest was a turquoise blue boy who's fur would likely get darker as he grew older. She'd combined the names of the other two and gotten Sonic, which she rather liked, then Maurice, after her own father, thus Sonic Maurice Hedgehog.

All three of her babies had deep, jungle green eyes.

Now she sat and held each of her children, while Magic rested in the bed beside her, and Dame Percival stood ever-vigilant beside the door.

Magic's own daughter was currently being checked over to ensure there were no lasting effects to the premature birth. She had been a human baby, of course, as her mother (And presumably her still-unknown father) was. Already her hair was dark, and thick, and while her eyes were blue -as all human infant's eyes were- they were likely to change when she grew up a bit.

The doctor came back in, a worried look on his face and an unknown, female hedgehog baby asleep in his arms, with light lilac fur and tiny quills that bent upward.

"Q-Queen Magic?" He stammered nervously. "I'm af-fraid your d-daughter carries the Switch Anomaly."

Magic snapped to attention. "My baby's a Changeling?!" She heard Aleena gasp beside her.

The Switch Anomaly was an uncommon genetic flaw found in some children, chiefly female, that gave them enough genetic fluidity for (Anywhere from major to minor) shapeshifting abilities to form. People with the Anomoly were referred to as Changelings or Switchlings. Many of them could move easily between a Mobian or a Human form, but, because of various stigmas and prejudices, tended to hide their abilities and stay in one form. While it was estimated that roughly one-eighth of the population were Changelings, there was no proof as they wouldn't come forward.

Many old superstitions stated that the birth of a Changeling preceded disaster, and that, because of this, Changelings were bad luck. Though the legends fell out of favor, the stigma remained.

Aleena and Magic held none of those prejudices, but neither were happy with the development, as it meant that the Princess of Allegra would grow up in the thick of adversity.

"Is... is there anything else?"

"Not that we can tell at this point. However, the Princess should not have any lasting effects from her rather hasty departure." He moved and set the hedgehog baby in Magic's arms. "I wish you the best of luck, Queen Magic."

"And I thank you for that, Doctor."

After he'd left and Dame Percival had taken up her position again, Aleena turned to her friend. "So, what will you name her?"

Magic seemed to think. "Insanity. Insanity Amia Allegra."

Aleena smiled. Allegra's Royal Family had a tradition that the daughters of the family carried at least one name referring to the mind and or emotions. It was why Magic's middle name was Depression. The sons of the family carried time-based names, such as months, days or holidays.

"I like it, I really do."

"Me too. Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you... Be Godmother?"

"... Only if you're Godmother to mine."

"Deal."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**The Castle of the Royal Hedgehog family, 7:08 p.m., November 27th, 2000 PEW**

It was two years later that the pair finally,  _finally_ , were able to clear a corresponding space in their hectic schedules for some much needed R&R, and girl time. The wine came out, a little too much was drunk, and another old friend of them both, the Captain of the Royal Guard, Argus, decided to play a prank on them.

He had the court scribe draw up a betrothal contract between Prince Manic and Princess Insanity, and convinced the two inebriated Queens to sign it.

It really was a harmless prank; It would've been easy for any of the involved parties to back out of the contract.

Really!

But somebody (And it was never really discovered whom) switched out the quills. And so, instead of a normal quill and ink, the quill used was a Blood Quill, a quill that wrote with the writer's own blood.

By the time Argus realized the writing utensil wasn't the correct one, it was too late, and they'd both signed.

The betrothal contract went from a harmless prank to an unbreakable, binding, Chaos-Energy-and-Blood-Magic enforced agreement. If anyone tried to back out, the only thing on the menu for the parties involved was a slow and painful death.

Oops.

When the Queens awoke the next morning, neither were happy with the events of the night before. However, there wasn't really anything they could do, so they accepted that Manic and Insanity would get married before ascending to the throne.

They would have to.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**The Castle of the Royal Hedgehog family, 11:56 a.m., February 28th, 2001 PEW**

The Quartet of kids were turning three soon, and Aleena had decided to take them and Magic into an area of the castle that a non-member of the Royal family hadn't stepped into in over three hundred years.

When the seven -four toddlers, two queens, and Dame Percival- of them entered the room, an out-of-the-way chamber with stone walls that were naturally a soft pink, Aleena smiled and spoke.

"As you are aware Mags, the Royal Hedgehog Family is marked by their Royal Medallions." She fingered her own necklace, a heart-shaped Medallion. "This room is where they come from." A gesture toward the four pedestals in the middle of the room. "When a new member of the Royal Family is born, or becomes part of the family through adoption or other means, a pedestal appears in here, bearing a new Medallion. No one knows how exactly it happens, and any attempt to study it has failed in similar fashion to ongoing research into Chaos Energy."

"There are four of them, though, My Queen." Dame Percival pointed out, confused.

"Ah! Yes, there are. However, I believe I know why. While those whom marry into the family don't  _typically_  make a Medallion appear, I think that with little Insanity being so young, as well as being my sworn goddaughter, whatever force creates them considered her a part of the family."

Magic pursed her lips. "In a roundabout way... that actually makes sense."

"Quite." Dame Percival agreed.

"So, how does one tell which necklace is for which chil-" The human cut herself off as all four of the children had wandered to different pedestals, which unexpectedly shrank so they were barely four inches off the floor.

"Shiny!" Little Manic exclaimed, his tiny little hand grasping the Medallion that was actually bigger than it. It was shaped like a drum kit. "Wookie Innies, is shiny!" He proudly held it up so 'Innies'- Insanity - could see.

"Shin-shin?" She asked, tilting her head. "Pwetty." She picked up her own, in the shape of a treble clef and a bass clef, one next to the other and forming a heart. "Pwetty, Mommy." She held it up for Magic to see, then Dame Percival. "Likies, Percie?"

"It is very nice, little Princess." The female knight agreed.

Sonic was holding up his own, inspecting it. It was shaped like a double-necked guitar. "Is mine, Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It's yours."

"Yay!" Little Sonia squealed. "Is mine too!" She waved the keyboard shaped necklace around. "Wovies it!" She then proceeded to shove it into her mouth.

At this, all three adults, even Dame Percival, burst into laughter.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**The Castle of the Royal Hedgehog family, 9:30 p.m., March 3rd, 2001 PEW**

Aleena was in her study when a page knocked on the door.

"Queen Aleena? The Oracle of Delphius is here to see you."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Castle Allegra, Crescenda, Allegra Kingdom, 9:30 p.m., March 3rd, 2001 PEW**

At the same time, Magic was sleeping. She looked peaceful and happy, Dame Percival reflected, rocking the Princess absently in the chain in the corner. Queen Magic had told her she should go home, spend some time with her mate and her son, Inferno, but she had refused. Flare Percival had long ago learned to trust her instincts, and they were telling her something bad was going to happen. And it would happen that night.

It may have only been a gut feeling, but Dame Percival was more accurate than any prophet that night.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"What is this about, Oracle?" Aleena demanded. He didn't often venture out of his lair in the north. Not unless there was a genuine emergency.

"Our world is in genuine, catastrophic, danger."

She swallowed, thickly. A nasty feeling of dread enveloped her entire being.

"From what?"

"From  _whom_." The Oracle corrected.

~! #$%^&*()_+

She'd only stepped out for a moment. The Princess had sleepily asked for some juice. It was only a moment, an intention to grab a page and have him get some for her.

The scream made Flare's heart drop into her stomach.

"QUEEN MAGIC!" She yelled, fire racing across her fur as she ran back to the Royal Chambers in a panic.

There were no further sounds from the Queen, but she could her the Princess crying in distress and fear.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Okay, from whom, then?"

"Ivo Robotnik."

Aleena's eyes widened as a fuzzy memory of the redheaded young man she'd met over a decade ago at one of the Royal Balls rose to the surface of her mind. "Explain."

~! #$%^&*()_+

The First Knight of the Realm could barely process what she was seeing.

Queen Magic was dead.

She was dead.

 _Dead_.

A large bloody bullet hole right in the middle of her forehead.

And the little Princess, barely three years old, was just barely holding off some sort of robot with  _ice_  shooting from her hands and fingertips.

"Percie!" The little one practically bawled. "Mommy hurtin' and mean shiny guy twyina hurties mes!" Her little face scrunched up in distress. "Annies I coldie..." She shivered.

Flare darted forward and scooped the little girl up into her arms, shooting a burst of fire at the gun-wielding machine.

Only to gasp as it did absolutely nothing.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"The Chaos Converter."

"The machine his mother created to test the theory that Chaos Energy was sentient?"

"The very same."

The implications were terrifying. "Continue." She had to, absolutely had to be sure that she had all the information she could get.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Flare dodged the bullets being shot at her as fast as she could, almost dancing, superheating the air around her to melt some before they could even get close. Carefully shielding the small body she'd long ago sworn to protect with everything she had, the knight dove toward the window, kicking it out before jumping and landing on the grass a few floors below. The machine pursued, still relentlessly shooting at her, and she pumped fire into her legs and the air around them, using her powers to augment her speed, though there was a drawback of a clear, easily followed path being burned onto the ground below.

She cried out in pain and shock as a bullet impacted her hip, the shell not melting completely and thus leaving a wound. She knew it wouldn't be lethal -  _if_  she stopped running. Running at the speeds she was would only serve to agitate the injury, and cause her to lose blood, and quickly.

She knew this, but she still ran.

She had a duty, a promise to keep.

She'd been taken in by Magic's father when many feared her pyrokinesis. He'd offered her a home, a safe haven, training, and a place in the world.

And in return, she'd sworn to protect his daughter to her last breath.

She'd failed Queen Magic, in the end.

Dame Flare Percival, First Knight of the Major Kingdom of Allerga, had  _no_  intention of failing Princess Insanity.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Aleena was leaning against her doorframe in shock.

"When will he attack?!"

"I am afraid I do not know specifically when, however I am on the alert for any sign that-." The Oracle cut himself off, stiffening and going wide-eyed. "By the Goddess! Allegra... Allegra has fallen..." He whispered in shock. "It's happening!"

"W-what?!" Aleena stammered. "What do you  _mean_  Allegra has fallen!? M-Magic, what about Magic!?"

"Sh-she is gone." The Oracle whispered in horror. He stood straight suddenly. "Gather your children, My Queen! We must be ready to meet Dame Percival and Princess Insanity!"

Tears blurring her eyes, Aleena lifted her skirts and ran through the halls alongside the Oracle, screaming orders to servants and guards. "We're about to be under attack! Gather the armies! prepare for battle! And  _somebody bring me my babies!_ " The last was screeched in a tone only a hysterical mother could manage.

All of a sudden, the castle, normally peaceful at this time of night, was bustling with panicked guards and servants, desperately trying to be ready for an attack.

Aleena, however, had a sinking feeling that it would all be in vain, in the end.

Her children, crying and scared, were all three passed into her arms, and she held them tight.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**The Castle of the Royal Hedgehog family, 4:30 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

Dame Percival arrived at the gates to Aleena's castle just before dawn, exhausted and fading. A page, waiting, directed her to a secret passage at the back of the castle with a code phrase only she, Magic, and Aleena knew.

The High Queen of Mobius waited there, four baskets around her feet. Three contained her children - the fourth was empty.

Dame Percival entered, her uniform stained crimson and her breathing heavy. "High Queen Aleena..." She panted, struggling for air. "May I... present your Goddaughter... Princess Insanity." She held out the half-asleep little girl. "And my deepest regrets... on the death of Queen Magic." She almost was wheezing.

Aleena took the baby, staring at the knight in horror. "Flare? Flare, you're hurt!"

The cat gave a weak chuckle, sinking down against the wall. "Are we... Being... in...formal...now... Ali?" She chuckled again. "I... I had a...good...go of it, Ali..." She took a long, shaky breath. "It's time... time for... this Knight... to put... to put down... her sword. I... I'll see... Queen Magic... in the... next life." She closed her eyes, and Aleena knew it was far too late to save her. She'd given up her life to make sure Princess Insanity got to safety. She almost didn't hear the knight mumble her last words. "And maybe... maybe she'll forgive me... for failing her."

Then, Flare was still.

Aleena felt her eyes blur with tears again, but ruthlessly squashed them down. The night's heartbreaks were far from over. She could cry when her children - all  _four_  of them - were safe.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Windomere Estate, East Mobotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 4:56 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

The first stop was East Mobotropolis. It was an affluent neighborhood where the aristocrats and noblemen and women of Mobotropolis lived. Here, in the heart of upper society, her daughter would grow up, hopefully happy and healthy.

Crying, she kissed the baby on the forehead, knocked on the door, and ran.

It was time for her next stop.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Mobotroplis Outskirts, Nacona Kingdom, 5:13 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

A house beside a lake. A middle class couple. A perfect place for her Sonic. He would be loved here. She set the basket down, and with a final kiss and a harsh knock, she was gone.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Central Mobotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 5:38 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

The middle of the big city. A random, middle class woman.

It should be a good place for her youngest, yet it felt wrong. So when the basket was stolen, she merely followed.

When the leader of the thieves saw the baby in the basket, his entire face lit up, and he scooped the child into his arms. And Manic giggled.

So, she left him there.

He'll be happy.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Gypsy Camp, Applebloom Woods, Nacona Kingdom, 5:42 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

Her jaunt to the hideout of the thieves had taken her to the outskirts of the city, and she now heard music. Clutching the basket containing her best friend's daughter, she followed the alluring sounds to a group of wagons and caravans. Children ran and played, singing and dancing as adults sat around the fire, cooking and telling stories. Attempting to round up a particularly wild trio of five-ish-year-old kids was a Mobian cat with jet black fur.

She snuck over and set the basket down by where they were running, before retreating into the shadows yet again. As expected, it only took a moment for the woman to notice the child.

Aleena took her leave, then, to find somewhere safe to grieve.

Because now, the only hope for the world is to wait.


	2. Learning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've been afraid of changing,  
> 'Cause I've built my life around you.  
> But time makes you bolder-  
> Even children get older-  
> And I'm getting older, too....
> 
> -Landslide, Fleetwood Mac

**Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 2:14 p.m., June 22th, 2014 Post-Echidna Wars (PEW)**

Purple boots and orange sneakers pounding on the pavement, a pair easily keeping in step with each other.

Barely ahead of their pursuers.

He was panting, heavy breathing condensing in the air before him. Beside him, she, too, was desperately pushing past exhaustion.

"We... we can't... keep running like this!" She shouts. "I can't... run any...more!"

"Keep going!" He begs. Unlike her, he  _knows_  what the ones chasing them plan to do with their prey.

He does not want that to happen to her.

No!

She is all he has left, without them, without  _her_. He  _has_  to protect her, he  _must_!

"I don't think I can!" She cries. She was made for strength, not speed. Speed was  _his_  domain.

He cannot let them get her! They turn several corners, hoping it may shake them off.

It does not.

In fact, they find themselves running straight into one of the hunters, backpedaling, only to find themselves trapped in an alleyway between the two.

"Well, look what we have here." The first hunter mocks.

He shivers at the tone, and the images flashing through his mind as his pursuer speaks.

She notices his terror, setting a hand upon a shoulder. "LEAVE US ALONE!" She screams.

The enemies merely cackle in unison.

The pair press closer to one another.

"Now, boy." The first hunter speaks, a wolfish grin marring his face, "Why don't you give me that pretty little rock you've got in your bag?"

He glares back. "And why would you want it? It's just a sapphire, right?"

The orange eyes of the enemy narrow. "Far from it." A gun that he knows will stun him and leave lingering, fiery pain behind is leveled at his head.

More images flash before his eyes. They widen imperceptibly, amazement filling emerald orbs.

Could they really, really truly use the gem for that? Could they actually  _find_  them!?

Could their family be back together?

"O-okay." He stammers, carefully faking fear-born compliance, and reaching into the fanny pack around his waist. "If you ins-sist." The moment his hand brushes the fist-sized, cobalt blue gem, he wishes with all his heart to be with  _them_.

Two words are whispered, and far away, there is an explosion that rocks an island, floating in the sky.

_"Chaos control."_

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Windomere Estate, East Mobotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 6:52 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

The sun rose upon the Windomere Estate like it always did, bright, early, and filling the East Wing of the mansion with natural light.

Virginia Windomere was already awake, rocking the toddler she'd found on the doorstep in the night to sleep.

The little girl, Sonia if the name on the basket had been correct, had been sobbing non-stop, crying for 'Mommy', 'Magsie', 'Manie', 'Sonie', and 'Innies'. She'd tried desperately to calm the hysterical toddler down, wondering who all these people were and why none of  _them_  were the ones with Little Miss Sonia.

It would be a question that would vex Lady Windomere for years.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Mobotroplis Outskirts, Nacona Kingdom, 7:08 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

Natalie and James Vaughn were stumped.

This kid (Apparently named Sonic, which turned out to be appropriate.) had just been dumped on thier doorstep, with whomever had left him there skedaddling immediately after knocking.

And he was  _fast_!

Not even normal, 'you turn away and your kid is halfway across the room getting into things he shouldn't' fast.

Ridiculously fast! He was a streak, running around the house like a little blue blur.

Where the heck had he come from!?

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Central Mobotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 7:13 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

Farrel sat down next to the child that Carine had brought him the night before. He was acting strangely, green eyes glancing around, taking in his surroundings while seemingly seeing much more, his eyes wide and curious.

He was silent, just absorbing everything new with a calmness that the master thief was pretty certain was  _not_  normal for a child his age.

He didn't know where the child was from, who'd left him on that doorstep, or why.

But Farrel had concluded that the boy was his responsibility now. Perhaps his own protégé? Or maybe... Maybe the son he'd thought he'd never have, now that Mabel was gone...

And that... Well, somehow the thought made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Gypsy Camp, Applebloom Woods, Nacona Kingdom, 7:23 a.m., March 4th, 2001 PEW**

Nyx Nightingale was the kind of person whom usually rolled with the punches.

She'd had to, with her life.

What her brother had done to her... All those years ago...

Well, there are some things better left unsaid, and the death of Aether Nightingale was firmly one of them in Nyx's mind. The cat woman would much prefer not to think of the curse placed upon her so long ago.

But said curse was on her mind as she watched the little girl - named  _Insanity_ , of all things, curl tighter into the corner of her tent that she'd claimed as her own.

Her hair had changed color at least four times that morning.

And Nyx could've  _sworn_  she was a Mobian the night before.

How strange.

It wasn't like Insanity was the first child to be abandoned at a Gypsy camp - far from it. The event was depressingly common. And yet...

There was something special about her.

And Nyx was sure it had nothing to do with the fact that her hair had just changed color again.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Windomere Estate, East Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 4:29 p.m., April 17th, 2004 PEW**

Sonia was staring at the wall again. She'd started this when she was four, and now she was six. And  _still_ doing it. Pictures and memories, like silent videos, passed before her eyes as she tried to drag them into  _some kind_  of order.

She'd asked her foster mother why she could remember everything she'd ever seen, once. Lady Windomere had stared at her in amazement, responding that she must have a photographic memory.

She didn't quite remember any of the other senses involved, so it wasn't an eidetic memory, which was characterized by complete and total memory of more than one sense, sight, smell, sound, taste, or touch.

Still, it was an interesting gift, though one she was told to try to keep secret. Lady Windomere seemed to belive it was a bad thing for people to know about.

The little girl finished her musings and picked up a stuffed Chao.

"You know, Tamysn? I'm kinda lonely, here in this big old house all alone by myself."

The Chao didn't respond, but like lonely young children the world over, Sonia imagined it did.

_But you have Lady Windomere..._

"Yeah, but she's hardly ever around. I wish there were more kids my age around here."

_Well, what about that Bartleby?_

"Are you kidding, Tam? He's so uppity, and mean, and not just to me, either! It's like he thinks he's better than everyone else!"

_Mindy LaTour is nice._

"Yeah, but I don't see her very often, either."

_Well then what do you want? Because you seem awfully picky about companionship._

"I... I know..." She whispered to the plushie. "B-but those three kids I can remember! I feel like, if they were with me, I'd never be lonely again!"

_Well, can't you remember their names?_

"No..." She sighed, flopping back onto her satin bedcovers and holding the stuffed toy above her head. "And that's the worst part. But I so,  _so_  wish they were with me."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Robotropolis Outskirts, Nacona Kingdom, 4:32 p.m., April 17th, 2004 PEW**

"SONIC! No revving in the house, son!"

"Aww, but Daaaad!" Six-year-old Sonic whined, stopping short and looking back at his foster father.

"I mean it, Sonic! Last time you broke your mother's favorite vase! And I had to sleep on the couch for a month because I didn't stop you!" Now James was whining as well, though he had started out  _trying_  to sound stern.

Sonic giggled- no, he chuckled. Much less girly. Girls were icky.

Although he wouldn't mind a sister... Or even two! And a brother! Oh, that would be perfect! Two sisters and a brother, all the same age as him. And one sister would be girly and like to dress up and hate getting dirty, but the other would be more boyish and join in the play-scuffles between the brother, and she'd be a bit out there but very fun. And his brother would always be getting into trouble but the other three would pull him out...

He giggl- no, chuckled, he really oughta work on that, again.

"I'll make you a deal, you stop revving in the house and I'll make you some chili dogs, okay?"

Emerald green eyes widened at the mention of the 'food of the gods' that mortals had christened 'Chili Dogs'. "Okay!"

James chuckled. "Atta boy!"

Sonic had no idea this would be the last afternoon he would spend with either of his foster parents. If he did, maybe he'd have made certain they knew how much he cared about them.

It was around ten that the SWATbots attacked. James and Natalie had known it was only a matter of time, due to their connections with the resistence.

So when James heard them coming, he told Sonic to run, and don't look back.

He never knew the heartbroken six-year-old had turned back to see the only home he'd ever known ablaze, and the fate of his family unknown.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Thieves' Guild, Central Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 4:37 p.m., April 17th, 2004 PEW**

Manic had another headache.

Another series of flashing images, of thoughts that weren't his own, and of emotions he wasn't feeling.

He  _despised_  it.

Six-year-olds don't normally despise things. Maybe they dislike, or even hate things such as broccoli, but they don't tend to have such strong negative emotions.

Manic wasn't a  _normal_  six-year-old.

He was an empath; a very,  _very_  powerful empath.

And the thoughts and emotions of other people  _hurt_.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply a few times. Farrel heard this, and looked up from the blueprints he was studying.

"Another attack, Manic?"

"Yes, Farrel." The boy mumbled tiredly.

The elder Mobian stood up and sat against the wall, beside the child. "It'll be okay. Have you been studying those books Twilight got for you?"

"...Yeah." Manic sighed. "Not much help though. There wasn't anything that said how to  _stablize_  empathy."

Farrel wrapped an arm around the much smaller child's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "You'll think of something. I know you will." He pulled back and grinned crookedly at his pseudo-son. "Now, let's get back to practice. I wanted to teach you something called the Rio Watch Grab... If you can get it down by today, I've got a present for you."

Manic listened attentively, though his mind was also pondering other things, namely, one little tidbit in one of the books -  _Chaos-Touched: Research on Fluid DNA and Genetic Abilities_  by Alicia Robotnik.

_"While, as previously stated earlier within this work, the reasoning for many - if not all- of the strange powers and gifts our people (Mobians in particular) are caused by an excess of Chaos energy within their genetics, multiples (Twins, triplets, and even the occasional Imprint) within this group are a bit different._

_Often Chaos abilities tend to be, well, chaotic. It was discovered, however, through diligent research and willing test subjects, that multiples whom are all blessed with Chaos abilities tend to have better control and more stable abilities, so long as they stay together._

_Conversely, multiples whom grow up separately may not reach their full potential until reunited with their siblings, may experience bouts of difficult control, and (Particularly in the case with those blessed with powers of the mind, Eg. Telekinetics, Empaths, Psychics...) frequent sensory overload due to the influx of input from the world around them. These usually stop immediately upon reuniting the siblings._

_This leads me to believe that multiples and/or Imprints are born with Chaos abilities are, sharded, for lack of a better term. Each bit of Energy they hold is merely a part of a whole and thus, separating the sections results in adverse side effects, while joining them results in strength greater than the sum of its parts._

_This bears further research."_

Many of the words within the passage were too big for the six-year old to understand, but he got the gist when Twilight had read it to him.

If he were a twin, or had an Imprint out in the world somewhere (But for Eris' sake, those were rarer than  _soul bonds!_ ) then being away from them would be the cause of his inability to control his empathy.

He wasn't entirely certain of how or why this passage stuck out to him. As far as he knew, he was an only child.

After all, whomever abandoned him wouldn'tve split up twins... or triplets.

Would they?

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Forest of Stars, Alarune Kingdom, 4:43 p.m., April 17th, 2004 PEW**

An almost angelic voice echoed through the Forest of Stars in the Kingdom of Alarune.

_"Alarune, Alarune, Daughter of the Moon._

_Alarune, Alarune, Morning Glories bloom._

_In shades of purple, pink, and blue._

_They grow for you and only you,_

_My sweet Alarune."_

Insanity was singing, one of her favorite ways to pass the time, as she gathered firewood for Nyx. Steadfastly ignoring the light coat of frost that spread from wherever her fingers touched the wood.

If she didn't think about it, maybe she would  _stop_  freezing everything she touched.

The smell of sap was pleasant, and she let it fill her up,knowing that she'd never forget. It was a strange thing- she'd never, ever forgotten anything she'd smelled or heard. Even though most of the images to go with the memories had faded over time, the sounds and smells remained, crisp as the day she'd heard them.

All of them.

The good things, like the voices of her mother, and 'Percie' and Auntie Ali, and Mani, Soni, and Nia.

And the bad things, like the last day she was with Mommy or Percie.

Some days, when the other kids would tease her, she would think of Mommy, and the stories she'd tell her as she tried to sleep, and telling her she was the  _most important thing in her life_ , and how much she loved her.

And some days, she wake up crying, the smell of Mommy's blood filling her nose and the sound of Percie trying to calm her down as they ran from the hellish monster that killed Mommy.

The SWATbots were part of the reason the camp moved so often.

But she shouldn't be thinking about that. Nope.

Happy thoughts.

_"Alarune, Alarune, Daughter of the Moon._

_Alarune, Alarune, silk spun on the loom_

_Dresses, skirts, nightclothes too._

_Made for you and only you,_

_My sweet Alarune."_

Her hair was spilling out of its braid again, and the black locks were blocking her vision more than the evening dusk. She concentrated, screwing up her face in frustration.

Her hair remained stubbornly jet black.

Glaring at the offending strands, she dropped the firewood.

Reaching behind her with one hand, and to her waist with the other, Insane tugged the two ribbons - sewn into her clothes, one on the back of her shoulders and the other around the waistband of her skirt- until the knots came out and the outfit immediately lost its shape, loosening. as she did that, she focused and did something much easier for her than cosmetic changes, her body shifting and changing until a lilac Mobian hedgehog stood in place of the human girl who'd been there before. A few more tugs and quick knots had her - now considerably smaller- outfit back to normal.

The entire process took less than twenty seconds. She practiced every morning, knowing that the faster she could shift forms (And make her clothes fit), the better.

Picking the firewood up again, the now Mobian six-year-old continued her song as she went on her merry way back to the camp.

_"Alarune, Alarune, Daughter of the Moon._

_Alarune, Alarune, I'll play a tune._

_In Country, Rock or Blues_

_My dear, you only have to choose,_

_My sweet Alarune._

_Alarune, Alarune, Daughter of the Moon._

_Alarune, Alarune, Do you know I love you?_

_I'll tear my heart in two_

_And give the other half to you_

_Oh, my sweet Alarune."_

She giggled as she walked. She's always thought that the last part was funny. Who'd want half of someone's heart? Gross!

She was nearing camp now.

"Insanity?" A warm voice called. "Is that you, my dear?"

The little girl's head shot up, a large, bright smile lighting up her entire face. "Nyxie!" She started running to the cat woman, whom was waiting by the fire. Several other adults chuckled at her childish glee.

Dropping the firewood, she threw her arms around her foster mother in a hug.

"Hi, Nyxie!"

"Hello, dear. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Insane's face was alight with mischief. "Nope."

"Oh, really? Because I was under the impression that you promised to be in bed before dark." The black cat waved her gloved hand at the dark sky and starlight.

Insane giggled. "But I had to get the wood!"

"Weren't you supposed to do that a few hours ago?" Nyx asked with a sly smile.

"Possibly."

"Oh?"

"It's within the bounds of the imagination."

Now the older woman laughed, pulling Insane into her arms and up onto her shoulders. "Come on, you little scamp. Let's get you into bed."

"Awwwwwww..."

"I'll tell you a story." Nyx wheedled as she headed back to their tent.

"OOH! What's it about?"

Opening the tent flap, Nyx responded, "It's called  _The Tale of The Three Brothers_."

As her adoptive mother pulled her off her perch and set her onto her bedroll, Insane clapped her hands. "Story time!"

"Okay." She sat beside the young girl, on her own sleeping bag. " _There once where three brothers walking along a lonely, winding road at twilight..._ "

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Windomere Estate, East Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 12:05 p.m., Febuary 18th, 2008 PEW**

Nine-year-old Sonia carefully put one foot in front of the other, each step taking her father along the garden wall.

"SONIA! Get down from there, child!" Lady Windomere cried, panicking at the sight of her foster daughter ten feet in the air, on a wall thinner than the width of her tennis shoes.

The girl pouted for a moment, before brightening. "Okay!"

Before the dog even had time to breathe a sigh of relief, Sonia had spun on her toes to face away from her and  _backflipped_  off the wall.

"Ahh!"

Sonia stuck her landing, laughing. "Woohoo!"

"Sonia!"

"Yes?"

Lady Windomere resisted the urge to facepalm, instead choosing to act as if her adoptive daughter  _hadn't_  just given her a potential heart attack. "It's time for you to practice your piano."

"Okay!" the nine-year-old agreed, running off to the grand piano in the entryway.

Upon exiting the garden, she immediately broke into cartwheels.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" The noblewoman sighed, following.

But she was smiling.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**West Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 12:18 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

"Alright, sonny. You're clear on the plan?" The dusky blue hedgehog asked, mustache quivering in concern.

"Yeah, Uncle Chuck. " The smaller blue hedgehog smirked, dropping the old electric guitar that had previously been on his lap onto the couch. "Let's do it to it. I got this."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Thieves' Guild, Central Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 12:20 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Manic tapped the old drumsticks on the bench, humming and old song about three brothers whom met Death on a winding road and were each given a boon that, in the end, killed two of them because they had chosen in greed and arrogance. But the third brother had chosen in wisdom, and used his boon to hide from Death until he was ready.

Farrel had taught it to him, saying that it was based off a story that his departed wife had told to him. The song and story often went hand in hand.

" _Go, brother, I bid thee goodnight..._ " He sang softly. " _Go take your new Cloak and go live out your life! Be happy and healthy, and when you are ready... You can take off your Cloak and join me..._ "

"Are you still singing that?" Farrel asked, walking up behind the bench.

"Yeah. It's super stuck in my head."

"Well, try not to sing during our job tonight." The elder chuckled.

"Sure thing." Manic smiled.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**En Route to Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 12:32 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Insane hummed, swinging her feet back and forth over the fast-moving road. She and two other kids from the gypsy camp were sitting on the back of one of the wagons, bound for the outskirts of Robotropolis.

"Will you stop that?" Darren complained.

"I think it's pretty!" Lucy countered. "Insane has a beautiful voice."

The rude bat boy, however, was not to be deterred. "No-one wants to listen to a freaky little Changeling anyway!"

Insane froze for a second, before turning violet eyes onto the other kid. "Oh, really?" she fairly hissed.

"Yes, really!"

The boy was brave, she'd give him that. Or maybe just stupid. She narrowed her eyes, remembering what Nyx taught her.  _Clear your mind. Don't let him get to you!_

"It's bad enough I've gotta sit next to an unnatural little creep like you, I shouldn't have to listen to you, too! It's no-" He was cut off as a fist connected to his jaw. The next thing the bratty little boy knew, he was getting beat up by two girls, Lucy having joined in because she didn't wanna hear his prejudiced bull.

"STOP!" A fourth voice broke in, and the trio looked up to see Nyx standing further within the wagon, her hands on her hips.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Windomere Estate, East Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 12:42 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Nimble fingers danced across the keyboard, a pattern the girl with a photographic memory knew well. An easy song, sure, but fun nonetheless.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star..._ "

Lady Windomere laughed. "That's enough, Sonia."

"So I can go out and play?"

She nodded.

"Yay!" And she stood on the bench, then did a series of  _handsprings_  that took her to the door.

"SONIA!"

Her only response was laughter.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Applebloom Woods, Nacona Kingdom, 1:06 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

"I can't believe we have to set up camp by ourselves!" Lucy whined.

"This is all your fault, you stupid Changeling!" Darren growled.

Insane ignored them both, instead setting up the fire pit.

She had a feeling something interesting was gonna happen, and she wasn't gonna miss it.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**West Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 1:18 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Charles 'Chuck" Hedgehog looked worriedly over his nephew. The boy had been too cocky.

Not many people knew that Chuck was genuinely related to Queen Aleena - her twin brother. Unlike his sister, however, he was raised by his father, whom had separated from Queen Bernadette. He'd met Natalie and James when they were young, and the three had always been close. So much so that their adopted son called him Uncle.

If only little Sonic knew that he was actually his uncle! Oh, imagine his surprise when Nat and Jamie had brought over the little basket, left by some unknown, and those emerald green eyes -  _Ali's_  eyes- peered out at him.

But the boy had been too cocky.

He'd almost been caught in the explosion that he'd set up at one of Robotnik's biggest bases, but he'd pushed his speed like never before to get away - still getting caught in the shockwave- and nearly gotten himself killed.

He needed to find a doctor, and fast.

Chuck left, never noticing the green aura of teleportation appearing in the room with his nephew.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Prince Sonic?"

A discontented grumble answered the Oracle of Delphius. He could tell the boy was injured, and so waved his hand over the prone form.

"... Wha?" the blue furball wondered sleepily as the pain went away. His eyes grew even heavier.

"Wake up, Prince Sonic! Your destiny awaits!"

"Yeah? Well, tell it to wait outside, I'm exhausted." he whined, rolling over and burrowing further into the couch cushions.

The oracle sighed, waving his hand again, causing Sonic to react as though he'd had a good night's sleep.

Sitting up and stretching, the nine-year-old glanced around the room, coming to full awareness for the first time.

"Who the heck are you?!"

"I am the Oracle of Delphius."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Central Robotropolis, Just outside of Thieves' Guild Territory, Nacona Kingdom, 1:53 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Sonia wasn't even sure how she'd ended up hanging out with Bartleby. But, at least he was being civil.

Sort of. Well, not really.

_Why_  was she hanging out with him, again?

Oh, yeah. She was lonely.

Dammi- Er, darn it!

Yeah. It wasn't proper for a lady to swear.

"So where are we going?" That snide, condescending voice asked for the billionth time.

"There's a new Karaoke club downtown, Bartleby. They're supposed to have really good music."

"So?" He demanded snidely.

Okay, she was really getting sick of his attitude.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"So it's seriously my destiny to take down Robuttnik?"

"Indeed. But not only yours, Prince Sonic-"

"And why do you keep calling me 'Prince'? I'm no prince, I'm just me."

"-But also your brother, sister, and godsister's."

"Wait, what?! I... Have a brother? And a sister?"

"And a godsister. Also, to answer your earlier question, you are indeed a prince. As is your brother. Your sister and godsister are, of course, princesses."

"Wooow..." Sonic whispered. "A brother and two sisters..."

The Oracle blinked. "She is your-"

"Godsister, yeah. So? Doesn't that still mean she's my sister, at least technically?"

"... Indeed."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**East Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 2:00 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Manic filled the second sack and hefted it over his shoulder. " _...And I bade young Ignoutus, 'Be selfless, and roam.'_ " Farrel laughed.

"Be careful, Manic. Wouldn't want your dulcet tones to alert people to our job before we can scram."

He laughed. "Sorry, Farrel."

~! #$%^&*()_+

"So, how do I find them?" Sonic asked.

"You must sing the song in your heart."

"Say wha?"

But the Oracle had already vanished.

"Dang it!" Sonic grumbled. "That... It... Oh, I hope I didn't hallucinate that..." He walked over and scooped up his guitar. Almost instantly a chord filled his mind, and he grinned.

"The song in my heart, huh...?"

~! #$%^&*()_+

Across Robotropolis, four minds filled with the same song at the same time.

A blue hedgehog standing with a guitar in a secret base for the Resistance got the song started.

**Sonic:**

" _There's something missin'... Something's not quite right!_ "

In a clearing in the woods on the outskirts of the city, a lilac hedgehog with upturned quills looked to the sky suddenly, causing the other two children to look at her strangely.

**Insane:**

" _And I can feel it calling to me every night!"_

Downtown, a pink and red furred hedgehog joined in, much to the irritation of her companion.

**Sonia:**

" _A little voice inside tells me someone is out there!_ "

And in a back alley, much to the surprise of his guardian, a green hedgehog with incredibly messy quills sang the next line.

**Manic:**

" _And I must never give up, searchin' everywhere!_ "

**All:**

" _Someday!"_

**Sonic:**

" _We are gonna be together!"_

**All:**

" _Someday!_ "

**Sonia:**

" _Life will be so much better!"_

**All:**

" _Someday!_ "

**Manic:**

" _We will build a bond no-one can break!_ "

**All:**

" _Someday!_ "

**Insane:**

" _No more dark clouds above!_ "

**All:**

" _Someday!_ "

**Insane & Manic:**

" _United in the light of love!_ "

**All:**

" _Someday!_ "

**Sonic & Sonia:**

" _The story can only end one way!_ "

**Sonic:**

" _We'll be together-_ "

**All:**

" _Someday!_ "

~! #$%^&*()_+

Insane finished that last word of the song and, ignoring the questions pouring from Lucy and Darren, ran towards the city.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Sonia ended the last note, a certain euphoria filling her to the brim. Something inside of her gave her a bit of a nudge, telling her to get to that club.

So she did, an increasingly confused and frustrated Bartleby trailing her.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Manic dropped the bag of stolen goods, his eyes far away.

"Manic?" Farrel's voice sounded as though it was coming from far away.

"I-I've gotta go..." And Manic ran off, a stunned Farrel unable to react before he was gone.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Sonic felt something within his core pulling him towards downtown. So, with a blur of blue, he was gone.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Robotnik Base 238, Nacona Kingdom, 2:15 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Doctor Robotnik - Who didn't actually have a doctorate, but who needed to know? It wasn't as if people would question his credentials, he ruled the world! - was frustrated. That was the third base inexplicably exploded this month!

"Tell me you got a picture this time!" He fairly snarled at the robot in front of him.

"No, Doctor Robotnik. The only thing gleaned from the surveillance cameras in the area before they went offline was that the Rebel's secret weapon against your glorious regime is... Blue."

" _BLUE!?_ " The dictator shrieked. "That's all you have, is that the weapon is  _ **BLUE!?**_ " He kicked the bucket of bolts away. "COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE SOME USEFUL INFORMATION!" He turned to another robot. "Go call in those freelance bounty hunters, and tell them I have a deal for them."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Rhapsody Dance Club, Downtown Robotroplis, Nacona Kingdom, 2:33 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

The dance club was packed, with bright lights and colors everywhere. A young man stood at the microphone, his not exactly award-winning voice echoing through the room.

It was here that four hedgehogs sat down at a table in the corner, each pulling out a chair and sitting at the precise moment as the others.

There was an awkward silence, broken by the green 'wild child'.

"Sooooooo... What just happened?"

"I'm not too sure myself." Sonic mumbled.

"Here's an idea." Insane muttered. "Introductions. Name's Insanity. Insanity Allegra, if my memories of toddlerhood are right."

"Wait, you have a photographic memory, too?!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Um... Sort of. I remember everything I've ever heard... Or smelled. So, names?"

"Oh, right. I'm Sonia. I recognize all of you, actually... But I can't remember your names."

"Nia!" Insane laughed. "I used to call you Nia."

"I'm Sonic."

"Soni!"

Manic chuckled. "Are you gonna do that for me, too?"

"Depends. What's your name?"

"Manic."

"Mani!"

They all laughed at the bright declaration from the gypsy girl.

"So, anyone got anything they'd like to share?" Sonia asked.

"I'm an empath." Manic grinned, realizing that just being near these three had made his gift much easier to control.

"Oh, really?" Insane asked. "What am I thinking, then?"

Images flashed before the green one's eyes, and he gasped. "You're a Changeling!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" She grinned, tugging her clothes loose and changing to human.

Three dropped jaws greeted her. For a moment, she feared they were just as hateful as so many others.

But...

"Awesome!"

"That's so cool!"

"I bet you never ever have a bad hair day." Sonia grumbled ruefully.

Insane and the boys just had to laugh at that.

Little did they know that their merriment wouldn't last much longer.


	3. Storm on the Horizion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
> In all the right ways, all my underdogs!  
> We will never be, never be anything but loud-  
> And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks-  
> Won't you come on and come on and  
> Raise your glass?!
> 
> P!nk, Raise Your Glass

**Angel Island, Kanton Kingdom, 7:52 p.m., June 22th, 2014 PEW**

"What the hell was that!?" She yelps, spluttering and shaking wet hair out of her eyes. When the Island had shaken, she'd fallen into the lake. She stands, and the barest thought had her black locks twisting into a ponytail of their own accord.

That had taken a  _lot_  of practice.

"Insane! What was that?!" her old friend, and one of her companions from earlier in the day runs to her in a near panic.

"That's what I'd like to know, Knuckles." She says, dryly. Really, why would he expect her to know? It wasn't like she went around setting off explosives whenever she was bored.

Well, not anymore, at any rate...

"Oh... You don't know, then?"

"I just said that, yes." She resists the urge to call him the well-worn nickname, 'Knucklehead'.

"Right, sorry."

Her other companion from earlier- her brother in all but blood - joins the group.

"Whoa, sis, go for a swim?"

"So not the time, Sonic. Did you feel that tremor?" If Sonic ever managed to figure out that humor was just not meant for certain situations, Insane would eat her boots. And she had no intention of eating her boots. Still, it was endearing in its own way.

"Sure did. You think it was Eggman?"

"I dunno." She responds, flicking her right wrist. The ring on her middle finger flashes, bending and changing until a four foot long metal staff bursts from her clenched fist. "But we should be ready for anything."

"Definitely." Sonic responds.

"Let's go already!" Knuckles snaps, nearly in a panic over the unknown explosion that could well put his precious island into peril.

Insanity laughs. "Hold onto your dreads, Knuckie. We'll take care of it!"

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Unknown location, 2:18 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

A grey Mobian wolf with piercing orange eyes, wearing red and orange body armor and a purple blue cape, glared at the incredibly muscular, orange-furred dingo clad in only green cut-off jean shorts and a large belt. However, there was one notable thing- his left leg appeared to be completely metal, seamlessly joining with the flesh mid-way down his thigh. "Dingo, you  _idiot_!"

The dim-witted Mobian tilted his head at the other. "Did I do somethin' wrong again, Sleet?"

" _YES_! You broke the door, numbskull!" a gloved hand was waved in the direction of said shattered entryway. "Honestly, how hard is it to  _use the doorknob_!?"

"Er... Sorry..."

"Why do I even keep you aro-" The wolf grumbled, but cut himself off as the phone in their small bolthole went off.

The wolf moved to answer. A few moments later, he came back in the room with a big, feral grin.

"We have a job."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Rhapsody Dance Club, Downtown Robotroplis, Nacona Kingdom, 2:48 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

"... _Boom, boom boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moooooooon!"_  Insane held the last note, clutching the microphone with white knuckles, and (Still) ignoring the ice starting to coat it. The beat slowed to a stop, the guitar, drums, and keyboard being played by her godsiblings.  _Oh, I hope they liked it... This is my first time singing for a crowd..._

Almost instantly the club erupted into cheers and applause, and the four on stage all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That was awesome!" Manic cried, pumping his fist.

"It certainly was fun..." Sonia grinned.

"SONIA! There you are!"

The pink hedgehog groaned as a certain blond ponce fought through the crowd. "Bartleby..."

"What were you thinking, just running off like that in the middle of the city?! You left me in Thieves' Guild territory!" He stopped and glanced at her siblings, his face scrunching up unflatteringly. "And why are you on stage with these ruffians?! A Gypsy, a poor boy, and a gutter rat?!"

Sonia noticed her brother stiffen and glanced over at Insane, who looked livid. The pair of female hedgehogs shared the barest of nods.

Bartleby was honestly startled by the positively  _venomous_  glares he was receiving from the duo.

And then, as Sonic and Manic began to play in the background, Sonia swung the keyboard she'd been using around so she was facing Bartleby as she played, Insane pulled the microphone out of its stand, a slight smirk finding its way onto her muzzle- all earlier traces of nervousness gone in an instant.

And the music began to play...

**Insane:**

" _I don't got no time for stupid prejudices,_

_I don't got no need for that, it's useless!_ "

**Sonia:**

" _We're different, but all the same,_

_Each another player in life's twisted game!_ "

**Insane:**

" _I came from the forest, hun, there ain't no difference there._

_Rich or poor, young or old, the predators don't care!_ "

**Manic:**

" _There ain't no time to fight your peers on the street,_

_You're too busy making sure you can eat!_ "

**Sonic:**

" _Prejudice is stupid, there's just no point, you see!_

_Breeding, wealth, or influence don't matter much to me!_ "

**All:**

" _We don't wanna hear your biased views-_

_So you can shut up or we'll make you - Choose!_ "

~! #$%^&*()_+

As the patrons of the club yet again burst into applause, cheers, and not a few wolf-whistles- and seriously? They were  _nine_! Was that really necessary?- The urge to sing faded within the quartet's minds, and three confused pairs of green eyes and one equally befuddled violet met.

_What... What just happened?_  Manic wondered. The urge to join in the song- a song they all seemed to mutually know but he, at least, had never heard - had been powerful, almost inescapably so.

And he hadn't wanted to fight it.

It was strange, but something that they would discuss later- it was probably better to do so in private.

"What the heck was that!?" Bartleby demanded.

For a split second, Sonia felt indecisive. She didn't know where the song came from, it just filled her mind and her chest and exploded outward, words flowing from her tongue almost without imput from her.

She would've been worried if not for that one little word; Almost.

The words to the song may have jumped to her tongue with no real thought, but they were words she'd actually meant. Words she'd wanted to say many times before.

Words fueled by her irritation at being addressed as she'd been, and emotions running on high.

And it had felt... Amazing. As if there was a special dose of some kind of extra-strength Dopamine running through her mind and body, making her feel ten feet tall and so... so  _alive_.

And she could  _feel_  the other three, their thoughts and emotions, their own euphoria. It was as if, during the song and dance, they were one mind, spread across four bodies. Working together in perfect harmony.

She'd also noticed small quirks in both her behavior and that of the four of them as a whole in the hour or so they'd spent together since reuniting. Quirks like pulling out they're chairs in perfect unison, and sitting down at the same time, in the same manner, and at one point Sonic had leant back in his chair so it was on two legs and the other three had unconsciously done the same not a second later.

But Sonia couldn't really explain  _why_ , and that had her worried. Half of her wanted to blurt all this out in a panic, but the other half only wanted to get rid of the ponce in front of her.

She decided that was definitely the smart part of her mind.

"It was me, my brothers, and my godsister telling you to  _get lost_!"

"Huh?" The poodle-mink cross stared at her in confusion. "You don't have any-"

"Dude, she was found on a doorstep." Manic pointed out, pointing a drumstick at him.

"Yeah, for all you know she could be the Crown Princess." Sonic laughed.

The other three snorted.  _That_  little tidbit was a tad too close to the truth, really.

Bartleby merely snorted and stormed off.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Robotnik Base 238, Nacona Kingdom, 2:35 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

"Hello, your excellency!" Sleet simpered, bowing to the rotund man with the enormous mustache. "What could one as great as yourself possibly want with lowly bounty hunters such as myself and my partner?"

The answer was incredibly unexpected.

"I want you to swear fealty to me." Robotnik demanded.

Sleet's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Swearing loyalty to Robotnik would mean a lot of things for the freelance bounty hunters, and not many of them were good. It would limit their freedom, forcing them to follow rules laid out by Robotnik instead of dictating a contract. It would also end their freelance days.

"With all due respect, Doctor, we are freelance-"

"And if you  _don't_  I'll simply throw the pair of you in the Robotisizer and find someone who  _will_!"

The wolf swallowed thickly. The Robotisizer was the stuff of nightmares, the kind of thing mothers would tell unruly children about to scare them into behaving. And it was definitely a worse fate than loosing a bit of freedom.

"Of course, Your Excellency."


	4. Faith in Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly;  
> I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky!  
> And I'll make a wish,  
> Take a chance,  
> Make a change,  
> And breakaway...  
> Out of the darkness and into the sun-  
> But I won't forget all the ones that I love!
> 
> Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway

**Angel Island, Kanton Kingdom, 7:51 p.m., June 22th, 2014 PEW**

Manic feels the shockwave before it hits, and then his nerves begin firing overtime as he is thrown backward, his mind shutting down from the pain, causing him to black out.

When he comes to, he finds himself facedown in lush grass, an earthen scent filling his nose, with the feel of a boot pressed into his back, just beneath two of the larger quills on his back, and pain signals coursing from his head, leg, and chest.

"You deceitful little bitch!" Sleet's voice snarls above him, making his head pound. The boot on his back pressed down painfully. Attempting to look around told him that A) He was injured enough that just turning his neck slightly made the world spin, and there was blood on the grass, B) That Sonia was lying unconscious a few feet away, and C) He had no idea where they were.

"I'll make you pay for-" Sleet never finishes his threat as  _something,_ appearing to Manic as nothing more than a (purple, maybe?) blur, tackles him.

"Well, well..." A voice says, soft, feminine, and mocking, with an undertone both musical and mischievous and it's familiar, maddeningly so, but it hurts to think, hurts to move, and Manic cannot bring himself to try any further. Instead, he listens to her footsteps as the crunch over foliage and head away from him, towards Sleet. "Who do we have here? It's been a while, hasn't it, mutt?"

" _YOU_!?" Sleet gasps, and Manic can hear him scrambling backward, away. "How- How did you survive that-" The female voice cuts him off.

"Me." A harsh, cold laugh, that some how both does and doesn't belong with the voice sounds. "And as for how I survived, did you really think your boss survived and  _we_  didn't?" Another icy laugh. "I've been told I'm too stubborn to die, anyway."

More footsteps, Manic can hear them coming towards him, and he unwillingly lets out a whimper, unaware if they belong to friend or foe. A gloved hand is set upon his forehead, and he jerks away.

"Relax, Manic." This voice is just as familiar as the first, and vague, blurry memories come to the front of Manic's mind.

His eyes widen, and he tries to form words. He has to know, even as he feels himself fading from consciousness. The word comes out slurred, but it makes sense.

"S-Sonic?"

The answer allows Manic to slip into blissful black.

"I'm here, bro. Everything will be perfectly fine. I promise."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Rhapsody Dance Club, Downtown Robotroplis, Nacona Kingdom, 2:53 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Sonic sat down next to Insane at the table, sighing heavily.

"What's up, blue boy?" The gypsy girl asked.

"I... I just have a bad feeling..."

"You're not the only one, Sonic." Manic complained, plopping into the seat across from his brother. "I feel like there's a feral squirrel in my stomach, it's flipping so much."

"Me, too..." Insanity mumbled, dropping her head onto the table. "I feel like I wanna blarf."

"Blarf?" Sonia asked incredulously, sitting next to Manic. "What the heck is that?"

"Vomit. Do you, by any chance, feel like something  _really_  bad is gonna happen?"

She nodded. "I was just about to bring that up."

"This is so  _weird_..." Manic complained. "I mean," he continued when the other three looked at him, puzzled, "This whole 'feeling the same things as each other at the same time' thing, not the 'siblings separated at birth' thing. I can dig that. It sorta makes sense, ya know?"

"I know I always felt as if something was missing." Sonic mumbled, glancing at the others.

"Hey, don't look at  _me_!" Insanity held up her hands in the universal 'Don't-look-at-me-I'm-innocent' signal. "I  _knew_  something was missing."

"You and me both, sister."

A sharp intake of breath from the other girl had Sonia looking over at her, only to see bright green eyes filled with tears and her hair flashing different colors.

"Are you okay, Insane?"

"Y-you... you called me 'sister'."

"Well, of course. I mean, we  _are_  sisters, right? Godsisters, sisters, does it really mat-" She was cut off as the other girl glomped her.

"I  _always_  wanted a sister!"

Manic laughed. "And couple of brothers?"

"Of course!" She laughed, releasing Sonia and dropping back into her seat.

"So, about the feeling of impending doom-" Sonic began, but he found himself cut off as the wall imploded, and about twenty SWATbots stomped into the club, through the hole in the wall.

Insane let out a shriek as the whirring and beeping noises brought back memories of her mothers death. All around them, the patrons of the club surged and made breaks for the doors, screaming and panicking.

"DIRECTIVE." The lead 'bot intoned. "CAPTURE PRIORITY HEDGEHOGS 1 2 AND 3, PRIORITY SWITCHLING."

"Um! Are you sure you wanna d-do that!?" Insane asked, wide-eyed. "They say we're bad luck!" Her hair was flashing different colors again in her nervousness.

"DIRECTIVE. CAPTURE."

Sonic grabbed her and Manic by the arms. "Run for it!"

"Great idea!" Sonia snapped sarcastically.

"Less sarcasm, more fleeing for our lives!"

The quartet ducked and weaved between panicking patrons as they tried to get away. Eventually, they managed to get to the back of the club, where Sonia pointed out a window, set into the wall at a spot at least ten feet above them.

"We can get out there!"

"I dunno, you think we can get up there?" Manic asked worriedly.

"Of course!" And she backed up slightly, preparing to jump.

That's when they heard the shout.

"We haven't done anything! You can't just arrest us!"

~! #$%^&*()_+

Miley Prower and her husband Alex were celebrating their planned move to Westside Island out on the town, until their simple date went to hell in a hand basket.

They'd been enjoying the four adorable children who were obviously some kind of musical prodigies- singing and playing on the stage like they'd been doing it for years, and then, mere minutes after they'd finished, SWATbots had burst in.

Miley was more observant than the rest of the panicking clubgoers, a result of having to keep a sharp eye on her energetic and scarily intelligent three-year-old, Miles.

Oh, how happy she was that she'd left him with a babysitter... Especially now that she knew these robots were targeting the four gifted children.

"Alex!" She hissed. "They're after those kids!"

"The ones from the stage?"

"Yes!"

"Dear Goddess!"

"CITIZEN! SURRENDER. YOU ARE IMPEDING THE CAPTURE OF PRIORITY TARGET 4."

"EEP!" Miley yelped, screeching to a halt. "We haven't done anything! You can't just arrest us!"

~! #$%^&*()_+

The four looked over at the main doors to find a large group of people being surrounded by the SWATbots.

"Crap!" Manic muttered.

"Okay, we obviously can't just leave them." Sonic stated levelly. "Ideas?"

Insane gritted her teeth. "Just one. Nia, get that window open and be ready so we can get out!"

Sonia nodded, running up to the wall, jumping, and nimbly grabbing a small groove, before flinging herself into the nook that the window was in.

She carefully knelt and reached down, holding out her hand for Sonic.

"You sure you can pull me up?"

She nodded. "Trust me."

He jumped slightly to reach her hand, grabbing it. She tugged him up easily, as if he was nothing more than a large feather.

"How did you  _do_  that!?"

"I dunno, I've alway-"

"We can have this discussion later!" Insane yelped. "We don't have  _time_ , dang it!" She shoved Manic forward. "Go!"

"Wait, what are you-" Manic demanded as Sonia pulled him up, too. The three barely fit in the window, and Sonic was working to get it open. Insane, however, cut him off with her asinine idea.

"HEY, RUST-BUCKETS! WE'RE GETTING AWAAAAAAY!"

All the robots turned as Sonic managed to throw the window open. As the robots turned and began stomping towards them, he and Manic dove out the window, and Sonia dragged Insane up and out with her.

They all landed hard on the pavement below, popping up in a parody of a cartoon.

" _That_  was your idea!?" Sonic demanded.

"Well it worked, didn't it!?" Insane snapped back, just as the wall imploded.

"Okay, no time for fighting!" Manic yelped. "Move, move, move!"

The four took off, shoes pounding the pavement, with the  _clompclompclomp_  noise of the robots' feet right behind them.

"You wouldn't think these things were so  _fast_!" Sonia yelled.

"Ideas?! Anyone!?" Manic panted.

Insane turned so she was running backwards.

"What are you  _doing_!?"

She held out her hand so her palm was facing the ground just in front of the 'bots. "Come  _on... come on..._ " A few blue sparks shot out of her fingertips, and she cursed in a language none of them recognized. "Why doesn't it  _ever_  work when I _need_  it to!?" She turned back around. "My idea didn't work. Anyone else?!"

Sonic nodded. "Scatter! Meet up at twentieth and forty-first in an hour! Be ready to leave!"

Receiving affirmatives from the other three, Sonic turned on the speed, headed for home.


	5. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love's the only house big enough for all the pain in the world-  
> Love's the only house big enough for all the pain.  
> And I can't explain it and I can't understand-  
> But I'll come down and get my hands dirty and together we'll make a stand!  
> Somewhere 'cross the parking lot some bands playin' out of tune,  
> City streets are gonna burn if we don't do something soon!
> 
> Love's the Only House, Martina McBride

**Angel Island, Kanton Kingdom, 7:49 p.m., June 22th, 2014 PEW**

Sleet wakes up first. A quick inspection of himself reveals only minor cuts and bruises, and an inspection of his surroundings finds his idiot partner lying off to the side, and the hedgehog brats unconscious nearby each other.

Manic seemed to have taken the brunt of the explosion – fitting, as he'd foolishly caused it. The boy shouldn't have tried to use a power he'd never tapped into before, without even knowing what he was doing.

The little  _street rat_  had fooled him, he'd admit, but he'd properly punish the boy once he had them subdued fully.

The thief groans then, stirring, and Sleet moves to him and puts a foot on his back.

He is just getting into his stride of threatening the boy when he is full-body  _tackled_  by... someone.

He picks himself up off the twig-strewn ground, getting a ground-up look at his attacker as he does. The first thing he sees are a pair of oddly-familiar, dusky-gray combat boots. Then his eyes travel up, to a mess of short black hair framing pale skin and a pair of jade green eyes. It only takes him a moment to recognize her, but when he does, he realizes that things may not be as simple as they'd been just a moment ago.

Any doubt Sleet may have harbored over the young woman's identity is shot out of the water when she speaks, in a voice that only seemed to have become more alluring in the seven years since he'd heard it last.

"Well, well..." Insanity Allegra advances upon him, hips swinging, and Sleet feels a surge of terror that he's not really sure of the origins, but it may have something to do with the fact that the flighty little girl with control issues that he remembers is nowhere to be seen, replaced with a warrior, and he scrambles backwards, barely aware of doing so. "Who do we have here? It's been a while, hasn't it, mutt?"

She seems completely unfazed by his appearance, in stark contrast to his flabbergasted disbelief. She shouldn't be here. She and her 'brother', that third royal brat, were dead. There is no way. Sleet can barely form a coherent thought. She should be dead!

" _YOU_?!" He gasps. It's not really the most effective inquiry, but she merely laughs. She's mocking him! Him! "How- How did you survive that-"

She has the nerve to cut him off. His instinctual fear is quickly being replaced with anger.

"Me." An icy laugh pours from her throat, and it is a beautiful, yet terrible thing. "And as for how I survived, did you really think your boss survived and  _we_  didn't?" Another laugh, and Sleet actually shivers as cold seems to saturate the air. "I've been told I'm too stubborn to die, anyway." The smirk on her face is maddening, and Sleet lunges- only to hit empty air. He turns to see that she's sidestepped the attack, as easily as if he'd been moving in slow motion, and is grinning at him.

Grinning at him!

He moves to attack again, but a sarcastic, cocky drawl coming from behind him stops him short.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Wolfie?"

Fuck.

There is no way.

There is  _no way._

He turns, slowly, a feeling of dread filling his mind.

Red sneakers.

Blue fur.

Gemstone eyes.

And that  _fucking_  smirk.

Sonic Maurice Hedgehog was behind him, an infuriating but terrifying smirk playing on his face.

And just like the girl, he is no longer a little boy, but a seasoned warrior, and Sleet can see it in the way he holds himself.

Fuck!

~! #$%^&*()_+

**West Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 3:08 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Sonic arrived at his Uncle Chuck's hidden flat in record time. The feeling of impending doom hadn't faded since he'd split up from the other three, in fact, it had only increased. He managed to duck out of sight just as the terrifying clomping of SWATbots was heard and the door to the hideaway was suddenly knocked down.

"No..." He breathed, as he saw his Uncle being bodily dragged from the hideout. "Uncle Chuck!"

The exclamation was barely more than a whisper, but the other hedgehog's eyes instantly traveled to his hiding spot. Uncle Chuck's eyes widened, before a sad smile appeared on his face and he mouthed a single word.

" _Run..._ "

An image of a flaming house beside a lake invaded his mind, the shout of James Vaughn telling him to run as fast as he could and not look back filled his ears... Sonic curled up in his hiding spot and bit back a sob, as he heard the 'Bots tossing his Uncle into prisoner transport.

He wanted to stop them, to fight... To save him.

But he wasn't strong enough.

He was weak.

Too weak.

All the speed in the world meant nothing if he couldn't use it to fight.

The transport drove off and Sonic slipped into the broken door of the hideout, tears tracing down his face.

And if he'd cried the entire time he packed his most important things into an old backpack, and when he was finished sank against the wall and sobbed brokenly, could anyone really blame him?

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Windomere Estate, East Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 3:12 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Sonia arrived at the Windomere Estate and slipped into her bedroom window, grabbing a bookbag and slinging it over her shoulder.

As much as she wanted to debate over outfits to bring with her, she knew that speed was key- she couldn't afford to be here all day. So she grabbed some skirts, shorts, a couple pairs of pants, and a couple dresses, then carefully slipped them into her bag, making sure they were properly folded.

Then she put her most important things inside, in whatever places they fit. When she was done, she saw that she had a bit of space left and sighed, unsure of what to do with it.

Then she spotted her constant companion during her childhood, the one who she'd told all her secrets to, and who'd made her feel safe when facing the unknown, sitting on her bed.

She walked over and picked up the worn Chao plushie. On a bit of a whim, she said, "Well, Tamysn. Here we are. I'm sure you'd be glad to know I finally found those three, my brothers and godsister."

The Chao was silent, and Sonia chuckled at her childishness. She was nine years old, a big girl now! She shouldn't be talking to her plushie. Oh, well. "We're going to go find our real Mother. Wanna come?"

The plush doll was still as unmoved as ever, but Sonia merely grinned and slipped it into her bag. She then headed out onto the landing, only to see Lady Windomere surrounded by SWATbots. Sonia gave a yelp of surprise, and the robots instantly turned their attention to her.

"SUBJECT: PRIORITY HEDGEHOG 3. THREAT: CURRENTLY MINIMAL. DIRECTIVE: CAPTURE."

" _RUN, SONIA!_ " Lady Windomere shrieked as several 'Bots ran at her. Sonia yelped and dove for the nearest window, landing on the ledge and immediately jumping to the next, and the next, her gymnastic skills shining through as she easily kept her balance.

Robots are not really known for critical thinking skills. When the two that had followed her to the window couldn't see her on the ground below, they went back to their fellows, believing that she had simply vanished.

This, however, meant that Lady Windomere had no chance of escape.

It was only when she reached Twentieth Street and forty-first avenue that what happened truly hit Sonia, and she sat, leaning against the street sign, and bawled like she hadn't in years.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Thieves' Guild, Central Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 3:20 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Manic's arrival at the Thieves' Guild was accompanied by a massive headache as panic that didn't belong to him spread through his psyche.

Images flashed through his mind too fast for most people to interpret, but Manic was well practiced.

_SWATbots destroying everything_

_Little Sally-Anne, five years old, being yanked by her hair and thrown into a cage._

_Farrel attempting to fight them off, unable to stand against the cold metal foes._

His breath hitched as he felt the pain Farrel felt, his foster father knowing that Manic would come home to an empty base, to the ruins of the only family he knew. Or worse, would walk in before the 'Bots were done.

Holding back tears, Manic  _pushed_. He pushed his love for Farrel, his hope for the future, his joy at finding his siblings, and aimed it right at the elder Mobian. He pushed his sorrow at being too weak to help, his guilt at being the reason the 'Bots attacked. He felt feelings of happiness and love come back, annoyance that he blamed himself, along with a feeling that said quite simply, "Run."

Manic turned from the base and, tears filling his eyes, ran blindly into the night.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Applebloom Woods, Nacona Kingdom, 3:37 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

Insanity saw the smoke first, her heart filling with dread as she realized that there was far too much thick smoke bellowing into the air above the forest to only be coming from the campfires.

She shifted forms and ran, quills bouncing and violet eyes narrowed.

But, in her heart and soul, she knew she was too late.

And as she stepped into the clearing they'd set up camp in, only to find it devoid of life, the caravans destroyed, and the larger pieces of debris ablaze, she knew she was right.

She choked on the air as she saw several dead bodies, and among them were Lucy and Darren.

She'd never liked Darren, he'd always been mean to her. But that didn't mean she wanted him dead!

She walked over, unable to stop herself. Darren's glassy eyes were open, staring at her accusingly.  _Why didn't you save us? You're supposed to be stronger than this!_

She hissed, the imagined accusation biting more than the insults he'd spat at her earlier in the day- and was that only this morning? It felt like so much had happened, so much had changed in such a short amount of time...

Insane held back the tears, instead lifting her head to watch the flickering flames overtake one of the tents.

Spotting her own tent -the one she'd shared with her foster mother- close to catching, Insane moved toward it, only to stop halfway there as her foot nudged something that made a bit of a jingle noise.

She looked down, only to gasp as she recognized the black tambourine with silver zils*, as belonging to Nyx. She bent down to pick it up, slipping the instrument into her messenger bag, then continued to the tent, which was crackling with flame, now. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she ducked into the burning canvas and grabbed the large book, sliding it in with her other worldly belongings.

She reached the treeline of the clearing, only to turn back, looking at the bodies of those she'd known for so long. The glassy eyes of her rival stared back, and she turned away, allowing her footsteps to lead her away, a song on her tongue as she allowed grief to sink in.

" _I wrote these words to you..._  
Words you'll never hear.  
Ev'rything I felt came through my pen for you.  
Then they blew away-  
High into the sky-  
Fluttering until they became stars...."

_For myself and for right now I'm strong._  
But someday I'll surely fall alone.  
With just my memories of someone who would lend a hand-

_and tell me that we'll get through._ "

_Hold back tears-_

_Dreadful specks of stardust not wanting to be restrained!  
Fade away-  
Tears are falling, falling, falling- they wash away all I have inside!_"  
 _Fail to grasp-_  
When I try to keep a hold it slips through my fingers!  
Stardust Ring-  
The remains of old promises lying all around me in a ring!"

And with a shuddering breath, she directed her feet to the meeting place.

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Central Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom 4:03 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

When the four all reached the spot, they took one look at each other and knew.

They'd all lost everything, and everyone. They were alone, just the four of them.

It would be hard, and they would hurt for a long time.

But they'd get through.

They had each other, after all.


	6. Rise Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember tears streaming down your face  
> When I said, "I'll never let you go",  
> When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
> I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"-  
> But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.  
> Just close your eyes,  
> The sun is going down.  
> You'll be alright,  
> No one can hurt you now.  
> Come morning light,  
> You and I'll be safe and sound,
> 
> -Taylor Swift, Safe And Sound

**Central Robotropolis, Nacona Kingdom, 4:15 p.m., February 18th, 2008 PEW**

The alleyway rang with the sound of grief, as four children sat against the dirty wall, clinging to each other and crying their hearts out at the loss of their families.

"It will be okay, children."

The four bawling nine-year-olds' heads snapped around to see the easily-distinguishable face of the Oracle of Delphius.

Insanity glared at him with a burning hatred that surprised him. But, as he examined her aura further, he felt the blessing on her heart and understood. Nyx Nightingale had never really forgiven him for his part in the whole Aether debacle, despite the time that had passed, and if she'd blessed the Princess of Allegra, then the distrust she was displaying in her body language and the anger in her eyes was perfectly understandable- if problematic.

"Who are you?" The little spitfire of a cyrokinetic half snarled, the other three glancing at her in surprise, not having seen her like this. All of their emotional states were haywire, though, and the Oracle could feel the bond crackling in the air, even if the four of them weren't fully aware of their connection quite yet.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius."

The changelings red-rimmed eyes, swollen with tears, narrowed. "Nyxie says you're a stupid bastard, and you can't See your way out of a paper bag."

"So your mom knew him?" Sonia asked, receiving a curt nod.

The Oracle sighed. "I have indeed known Miss Nightingale for quite a long time. She and I never truly saw eye to eye." And, despite how much she'd hated him after the mess her brother had caused, he would always mourn her- she'd been one of his only close friends. "But I am not here to speak with you about Nyx. I am here to give you this, and a brief explanation." He held out the map he'd made for them, simple and easy to understand, even for the illiterate, which was a good thing, since he was fairly certain Manic didn't know how to read, and Sonic and Insane's skills were very basic. Sonia was the only one of them who'd attended formal school.

A gloved hand with spiked bracelets on the wrist reached out warily and snatched the scroll from his hand as Manic eyed him distrustfully. The Oracle resisted the urge to sigh again, knowing that it would simply make him even less trustworthy in the youngest Prince's eyes.

"What exactly did you want to explain?" Sonia asked, her tone level and polite, but with a wariness that betrayed her maturity.

"Simply that the four of you must learn to be in Harmony. Your Bond will only grow stronger as you get closer, and it is only with the full strength of your hearts as they beat as one that you will prevail."

Then, despite knowing this would irritate them to no end, he teleported away.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Sonic sighed. "Why does he always do that?" He wiped his eyes, then stood up and brushed himself off. He held out a hand to his still sniffling sister, and she took it gratefully.

Manic got up and mimicked Sonic, only for Insane to shake her head and stand up herself, turning into a human girl with dull gray eyes and long, limp, mousy brown hair as she did.

"So, what do we do, now?" Sonic asked.

Insane made a face. "Is burn the scroll and go hide in a ditch and bawl an option? 'Cause I'm not sure I'm done crying quite yet, and I really don't want to follow any directions that guy gave us." Even sounding as if she had a bad head cold, Insane's voice was still beautiful.

"As much as I agree on both counts," Sonia mumbled, her own voice not as recovered from her crying, "I don't think we really have much choice. I mean, we have no other leads-"

"No idea what we're doing-" Manic broke in.

"-And a vague idea at best when it comes to a plan. Not to mention," Sonic grumbled, "We have no idea how to fight, or exactly what we're expected to do."

"Okay," Insane scoffed. "I see when I'm outvoted." The tips of her hair turned green. "Let's see that scroll, Manic."

The thief nodded and unrolled the scroll.

It turned out to be a map, leading outside of the city, out of Nacona and right into Alarune, and the Forest of Stars.

Sonic raised an eye ridge. "And are we supposed to know what to do when we get there, or something?"

Insane was unimpressed, "Told you he was an idiot."

"Well, we'd better get moving, I guess." Sonia sighed.

"Right."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Robotnik Base 238, Nacona Kingdom, 4:20 p.m., February 18** **th** **, 2008 PEW**

Sleet gathered up everything he  _should_  need to catch those 'Royal Brats'. Privately, he thought he was above chasing down nine-year-olds, but now that he and his idiot partner had sworn fealty to the great round one, he didn't have much of a choice.

Speaking of Dingo, he'd taken one look at the images they'd been given of Princess Sonia, the one picture Robotnik had managed to scrounge up of Princess Insanity, and the few of the other two that he'd found, and proclaimed them to be 'adorable'.

The idiot had always had a soft spot for pretty girls and cute kids.

Then again, that Prince Manic  _was_  actually rather cute. Maybe Robotnik would let him- Nope, he needed to focus. Focus now, fantasize later. He had to catch them before anything else, really.

"Dingo! Come on, we need to leave!"

~! #$%^&*()_+

**Robotropolis outskirts, 5:38 p.m., February 18** **th** **, 2008 PEW**

"Someone's coming."

The declaration from Manic stopped the other three short. They'd been traveling slowly, trying to stick to back streets and side alleys, so as not to be seen and apprehended by patrolling SWATbots. Manic, though, had suddenly felt very negative emotions, directed towards them, coming from a ways behind them.

"Are they-" Sonic began.

"Hostile, I'm pretty sure."

"That would be correct, Little Prince."

The four of them whirled around and froze at what they saw.

A pair of adult Mobians- a wolf and a Dingo- one in body armor and the other in a pair of ratty green shorts, were standing behind them, smirking.

"Guys?" Sonia said slowly, in a rather small voice. "Run?"

The other three nodded. "Run."

And they bolted.


End file.
